Problem: What is the least common multiple of 35 and 15? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(35, 15) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 35 and 15. We know that 35 x 15 (or 525) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 35 until we find a number divisible by 15. 35, 70, 105, So, 105 is the least common multiple of 35 and 15.